Martin and Louisa At The Font
by reallybodmin
Summary: This is what I would like to see in Season 6.
1. Chapter 1

DOC MARTIN and all familiar characters are owned by Buffalo Pictures. No copyright violation intended. This is a work of fiction and for entertainment only, not for sale.

**Martin and Louisa At The Font**

Chapter 1

Quiet prevailed in the Lexus as it wound its way back to Port Wenn. Louisa kept turning to glance at the sleeping baby in the back, snug in his baby seat, making sure he was really there. She silently breathed a prayer of thanks that James Henry was safe and that Martin was not only sitting beside her, but had promised to always love her. She could hardly believe all of the things he had finally said, even though he was talking to Mrs. Tishell at the time.

Martin, for his part, was scared to death. He knew full well that this would be his last chance with Louisa and he definitely didn't want to muck it up. He was exhausted, too, from the mental strain of trying to find James and then from punching a huge hole in the wall he'd had in front of his sensitive side for years. Of course he had very little conscious realization of a lot of this - he had too much practice at not recognizing things like this within himself. Also, being introverted by nature, an outburst like the one he'd just had would wear out anyone, but especially someone "wired" like him.

As they neared the final part of the journey into the village, Martin glanced quickly at Louisa and asked, "Where would you like to go, Louisa? I'd like it if you came back to the surgery, but it's up to you of course.

"Yes, Martin, I will come back to the surgery but I think we might need to rearrange a bit," said Louisa. "Rearrange?" asked Martin. "Rearrange," she repeated. She paused a moment and then said, "I have done quite bit of thinking over these past days while we have been apart and I think...well, I think that our becoming intimate so quickly has not been a good thing. No, not like that," she added quickly as she saw the huge frown come over Martin's face. "What I mean is that I have gone over a lot of things in my mind and I believe that part of what has happened with us is that perhaps we got a false sense of closeness because we became intimate so quickly before we really learned to talk to each other."

"Louisa, you know I don't really talk." Sensing, rather than seeing the look on her face, he quickly added, "I mean, I haven't been so good at talking and I will have to learn, I suppose."

"Well, you did a perfect job today," she said, smiling up at him. "I think that now, with some practice, we can learn to work together I love you too, you know. And I always will as well."

Martin felt something shift inside him but quickly quelled the feeling. So much talk of feelings in one day had almost done him in. He tried to shift the conversation back to more comfortable ground. "So, what type of rearranging should we do?" he asked.

Louisa shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "I think that maybe James and I should sleep in the guest room - just for the time being." she added. "I want to know you more, Martin. We have had a few dates, been engaged for all of 3 and a half weeks, argued for months while I was pregnant, and then had very little sleep and even more arguments for months since James Henry was born. I just think that we need to find time to work out our lives, plan, think things through."

"That sounds logical, I suppose," Martin agreed. Inwardly he sighed. Talk. He knew it was going to have to come but he wasn't looking forward to it.


	2. Chapter 2

After a quick dinner Martin and Louisa picked up her things and brought them back to the surgery. Louisa bathed James Henry and then Martin read to him and they both put him down to sleep. Neither were in a hurry to leave his bedside, taking turns in patting his small back until he settled down completely, seemingly none the worse for his "lively" day.

Louisa glanced over at Martin and then looked down at her hands. She started to reach for him, to place a kiss on his cheek, but decided against it. He needed to make loving moves toward her, she felt. At long last Martin stopped looking at James, reached under Louisa's chin and brought her face up to his. Looking deeply into her eyes, he kissed her gently. She returned the kiss but stopped before it deepened. She wanted to talk, but not tonight. Everyone was too worn out.

"Much as I would like to talk and be with you Martin, I think I will go to bed and try to sleep. This has been completely exhausting and I guess I must go back to the school tomorrow or the governors will have my head after the way I left today. I have already contacted a few mothers in the village who keep children and I have a few interviews set up for tomorrow evening. I guess I will take James Henry with me tomorrow and then hopefully by Monday we will have someone lined up."

"There is no need for that Louisa," Martin said. "I will get Morwenna to cancel all but the urgent appointments tomorrow and I will keep James here with me. I'm sure it will be fine."

"Really Martin? Are you sure?" asked Louisa. "That is awfully kind of you. I don't want anyone to get any sicker but that would be great."

"Anyone who is really ill can always go up to Wadebridge. After all, I have hardly had a day off since I came here. This will be fine," Martin replied. "It will have to be." Martin did not think he could bear anyone else taking care of James Henry the next day. Though he didn't really want Louisa to know, and he knew it was illogical, he was too afraid that something else might happen.

"Maybe tomorrow night we can have a talk about what we might do next Martin. I'd like to think a bit about London," said Louisa.

"Yes of course," Martin replied. "That's fine. And Louisa,...I...love you. Is it useful for me to say that again?"

"I love you too Martin and yes, it IS useful. Necessary in fact. You can never say that too much for me. I suppose that's something I should have told you by now." She paused and looked down. "We'll talk more tomorrow. And Martin, thank you for all you've done today. I, well, I always feel safer around you and now I know why more than ever. The way you kept at it until we found James..." Her voice caught as she began to cry. "I can never thank you enough..."

Martin encircled her with his arms. "Shush, Louisa. Everything is well. Thank God. Everything is well." He held her for a few moments, stroking her soft chestnut hair. Then, with a sigh, he let go.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Thanks so much to those who are reading. I have never done this before so it is very scary. Please review if you have time. **

The next morning was hard for Louisa. She could hardly stand to say goodbye to James Henry and tears poured down her cheeks as she walked down the hill toward the school. But she dried them with a tissue before stepping in the door and going through her day. Of course, every villager who saw her, and quite a few seemed to be dropping their children off inside that day, wanted a word about the goings on of the day before.

For his part, Martin felt relief, peace and also great turmoil. How could he straighten all of this out? He was used to an orderly life and now everything was in a "kerfuffle" in the words of that idiotic Dr. Dibbs. He knew now, deep within himself, that all he really wanted was his family. He just wanted to be where they were. He wanted to be different from his own father, but didn't know where to start. He wanted to be a surgeon too but he knew that Louisa would never be happy away from the sea, away from her beloved Port Wenn, and he would never be happy taking her away from that, even for a short time.

Well, he would have to get through the day and talk to Louisa about it all later. He still had a few weeks until he was due in London and he would just have to figure something out. Wait! THEY would have to figure something out.

He had only a few appointments that day that Morwenna could not rearrange and luckily James Henry either slept or sat fascinated with his baby animal mobile during those. He really was an easy baby for the most part, Martin thought. At least now that he was sleeping more. Once, Martin glanced over at him while he was sleeping and thought, Oh God, please let those ears stay as they are, like Louisa's.

When it was time for school to be out, Martin put James Henry into his buggy and began the walk down the hill. He let Morwenna go home a bit early - she was thrilled - and decided to go down and meet Louisa. They could either go and buy some groceries or have a meal out, he would let her choose. She seemed to enjoy that, he reflected.

On the way down the hill, a few of the villagers of course had to stop and glance in at James, adding in their words of wonder at what had "gotten into" Mrs. Tishell. The wrong combination of drugs, he thought! Why did everyone always have to be in his business? A little voice in the back of his said told him softly that maybe it was because they truly cared about his son. Funny how that voice sounded like Louisa. He shook his head and continued down the hill.

When he got closer to the school's entrance, she came out, closing the gate behind her. When she saw them coming, her eyes widened and she began to run, her ponytail swinging to and fro very quickly with her movements. "What's wrong?" she exclaimed. Martin stopped pushing the buggy and raised his arm. "Nothing! Nothing! Sorry. Didn't mean to give you a fright. All is well. We just thought we would come to meet you and give you the choice - greengrocer's and cook at home or Large Restaurant?

Louisa broke into the sunniest smile that Martin had ever seen. "Greengrocer's and eat at home with my favorite fellows," she said as she tickled James' tummy.

"Fine then, let's go" said Martin as he grabbed her hand with his left and continued to push the buggy with his right.

Later, after James was in bed and Louisa and Martin had talked with a few possible caregivers, they sat facing each other on the couch in the surgery's living area. "I suppose we need to talk about London, Martin," Louisa said, expelling a deep breath. "You are to be at Imperial in 12 days, right? "Yes, said Martin and I think that Chris has my replacement ready to come in during the following week. I had planned to keep the surgery at present, and just rent it to the new GP, a man this time."

I know that performing surgery again is important to you Martin and you have put off beginning for quite a while," said Louisa. "And I did promise you earlier that I would go with you. But, I have to be honest and say that I wasn't really looking forward to it. And the governors haven't yet found a replacement for me so I can stay here and work, but I don't want to if you aren't here with me," Louisa said quietly.

Martin paused for thought. So what did this mean - does she want to go or stay? What am I supposed to say? "Well, I...," he started and then stopped. "I don't quite know what to say, Louisa."

"Tell me how you are feeling Martin. I want to know what you are feeling, not just what you are thinking. That is the only way we will ever sort this out," she said.

How I am feeling, Martin thought. Feeling. Always that word - feelings. Couldn't we just be logical? "Louisa," he began, "I am not really sure what you mean. Shouldn't we just lay out the good and bad of each and then make a logical decision? I know that you want to stay here and I appreciate that you want to be with me and I have already said that I want to be with you, so can't we just make a list and figure it out that way?"

Louisa sighed. "No Martin I don't think we can. Something as important as both our careers and where we will bring up our child has to involve the depth of feeling. Sometimes you can add up all of the scores and still not make the right decision. I mean, what was it that you told me Joan had said about us once? That we were chalk and cheese? If you made a list about us, would it add up to staying together? I don't know, but it seems it is what we both feel in our hearts," she said, unconsciously laying her hand on her own heart as if for emphasis.

Martin frowned. She was right. But he was out of his depth now. "Louisa, I need to tell you, I suppose, that I don't have the faintest idea of how to make a decision this way."

Louisa looked into his eyes. "I think you do Martin. You proposed to me like that and you poured out your heart at the castle yesterday. You just need to do the same now."

"But both of those situations were different. There wsn't really time to plan it out. I just...it just all spilled out," he said.

"Then let it spill out again, Martin. Please," said Louisa. "What do you really feel about leaving Port Wenn and doing surgery again?" Martin thought then frowned again. He closed his eyes and began to speak. "As you must know, Louisa, I really do miss surgery. The small procedure I did for your mother pointed that out to me. But I don't want to make you leave here. I know deep down, if I am honest, that you will never really be happy in London and I can't be happy if you aren't happy. And I guess if I think about it, I would miss my morning coffee with a view of the ocean, the wonderful fresh fish, and seeing your ponytail swing as you walk up and down these hills."

"And the people Martin?" Louisa persisted. "Will you go absolutely crazy and continue to be rude to and annoyed by the people here? Village life isn't for everyone. It even makes me nuts sometimes the way the villagers always want to know everything that is going on. You should have been at the school today. Crazy! Will you be able to have friends?

"Um, Louisa," Martin said, "I have never really had a lot of friends. And Ruth is here. And you. And James Henry of course."

"But Martin, you know that being with me will automatically mean being around Al and Bert, Joe, Caroline, Morwenna, Roger and Maureen,...everyone...you know," said Louisa. "Do they really make you so unhappy?"

"Well Louisa, I have never suffered fools gladly." Martin put up his hand as she began to protest. "But, I guess I can tolerate others more than I do now. I can already tell that I am going to have to do that just by having James. He doesn't always fit in with my schedule. He doesn't even fit in with his own schedule, does he? And I suppose he will have friends as he grows older."

Louisa chuckled. "Yes, he will, and then you will also have to put up with their annoying parents." She paused. "You are being very compromising Martin and I appreciate it, but I don't want you giving in on everything. You may regret it later if you do."

"Louisa, I believe I said yesterday that all I want is to be where you are." His voice softened to that velvet tone she loved so much. "And I meant it. I think, no I FEEL, that we need to be here." He leaned over and gave her a kiss which she returned with a smile. "So, is that sorted then?"

"Well, mainly I guess, but what about Imperial Martin? Is it really a good idea to burn your bridges by just walking out on them?" Louisa asked.

"I have been thinking about that for part of the day today. What I am considering is that perhaps I should call them and try to go up to London for lunch early next week. I would explain what has happened - provided Chris Parsons can let me stay on here after a break - and then offer to work in London until they can find a new man. Does that sound reasonable?" Martin asked.

Louisa bit her lip. "It sounds reasonable to me but what will happen if you go there and start and don't want to leave?"

"That won't happen because you won't be there and so I know I won't want to stay. And to tell the truth, I hope that perhaps they can just go to their second choice and perhaps he, or she, will take the position. That way I wouldn't have to be away so long. I can come home on the weekends and that way I won't be away from James Henry and you so much."

"You certainly seem to have thought this through, Martin. I guess we will have to wait to see what Chris and the people at Imperial will say, hmm?" asked Louisa.

"Yes, I guess so. Come closer Louisa, please," whispered Martin. "You really are so beautiful. Have I told you that enough?"

"No, I don't really think so," Louisa laughed. "You can say that any time - with or without wine."

"I would rather say it without," Martin said.

"Yes, I know - it has such an 'appalling effect on the liver.'" They both laughed. "Good night Martin," said Louisa.

Martin gave her a soft kiss then frowned. "Good night Louisa."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Thanks so much to all who have been reading and especially to those who have reviewed. I really appreciate it.**

The next morning was Saturday but Martin decided he could phone Chris Parsons at home anyway. They talked and Chris, of course, had already heard all that had happened with Mrs. Tishell, partly because she had been treated in Truro and word about the "psychotic chemist" had spread like wildfire among many of the medical personnel. Chris felt fairly certain that the man who had been planning to come to Port Wenn would be fine to come for only a few months and then to take another position that would be opening in a nearby village at the retirement of another GP. He would call to be sure, of course, but felt that it would work out. The other village was larger, closer to Truro, and, as the new man was younger he would probably prefer the proximity of the larger town.

So now Martin just needed to call Imperial and make what he hoped would be final arrangements. He dreaded the phone call because he knew that these kinds of things just weren't done. You don't accept a position like Head of Vascular and then put it off and then turn it down. He feared he would ruin any chance for ever doing serious surgery again and he did not want that to happen. He couldn't ever imagine Louisa wanting to leave Port Wenn, but then he could never have predicted someone like her loving someone like him anyway. So she was right - he didn't want to completely burn his bridges.

But it had to be done. There was no way round it. So, on Monday, first thing, he would make THE phone call, after hearing first from Chris.

He decided to drive out to Ruth's and find out how Mrs. Tishell was doing. It was going to be rather embarrassing if she continued to work as the Port Wenn chemist but he would have to tolerate her, he supposed. After checking to see that Louisa and James were okay to be at home for a while, he sped away. He wanted to get this visit over with and Louisa needed to go out and buy some winter clothing for James Henry down in the village.

Driving down the narrow lanes, he reflected on the last few days. He and Louisa certainly seemed to be getting along better. Their conversations seemed slow to him, but he was sure that was because Louisa was trying to reflect carefully and make sure she understood him before she replied, just as he was doing with her. He wondered how it had happened but decided not to question what seemed a success, small though it might be.

Her "rearrangement" of the surgery had him puzzled, however. He had made no "overtures" toward her since the baby was born anyway and he didn't quite understand this plan of hers. Was it truly helping their relationship? He pondered this and thought of how much he missed seeing her hair fan out on the pillow, feel her warmth next to him, and sense her stirring as she woke in the mornings. How long did she feel this time apart should last? He didn't want to push her, but as he had told her many times now, he loved her and really wanted to be with her - completely with her, especially now that it seemed that just maybe they were going to have more than just a civil conversation, but also a pleasant life.

He soon arrived at the farm and was surprised to see Ruth walking out to meet him by the time he got out of the car. "Good morning," she said. Martin grunted in reply as Buddy came toddling over from the barn, acting as if he wanted petting. "Finding the need for time alone already?" Ruth asked. "I heard that Louisa has once more moved into the surgery. How long will it last this time, do you think?"

"Not that it is any of your business, but we seem to be making progress and I am hopeful that we are moving in a positive direction at last," Martin replied.

"Martin, you know that if you REALLY want to be different from your father, it will take lots of work. Not many can do it. But I suppose you can do it if you really want. Did you come here for psychiatric advice?" she said with a smirk.

"Certainly not!" he replied. "I came for a report on Mrs. Tishell. She is still my patient you know and, much as I would detest it, I suppose I need to see her if you think it necessary. I do have a duty of care, even to her."

"Well Martin you will be happy to know that Mrs. Tishell is as well as can be expected and will not need your services any longer. Clive has definitely decided to retire. They plan to sell the business and take off for the places he has always wanted to see. Maybe even London - who knows? But they are currently staying with relatives out in Truro and don't plan on returning, I understand. She did ask me to apologize to you and to Louisa as well. They will have to undergo counseling of course but hopefully they can at least work things out long enough to get away from Cornwall."

"That is a piece of amazingly good news then," said Martin. "I didn't know how I would continue to work with her. But of course it will cause problems if the business takes very long to sell. It is so much more convenient for me to have a local chemist."

"For YOU to have a local chemist?" Ruth exclaimed. "So you really meant what you said the other day? You really are going to stay in Port Wenn? You are going to turn down the position at Imperial? Martin, are you sure you have thought this through properly? You know that if you turn this down there will likely be no going back?"

Martin gave an exasperated sigh. "Yes Aunt Ruth I do know that. And again, not that it is your business but I meant what I said on that horrible day. I am going to stay here if this is where Louisa wants to be. And for now, at least, this is where she wants to be. I am trying to arrange things so that I can go to London for a short period of time to allow Imperial to conduct a new search if they wish. Hopefully they can contact their second choice and it won't be for long. I have also been thinking that I might talk to Chris about doing some specialist work in Truro. But I haven't discussed that part with Louisa yet. One step at a time."

"But Martin - this place, these people! They have grown on me, some of them anyway, but they seem to infuriate you beyond belief! How will you deal with that?" Ruth asked.

Martin looked down at his hands. He looked up at his aunt and said, "I am not quite sure about that part yet. However, as I told Louisa - now that James Henry is here I suppose I am going to have to learn to tolerate the upturned schedules and even the village of the damned. I will learn. I have to. God help me. Can there be just one sane person in this place?"

Ruth shook her head. "Martin, if anyone can do it, you can," she reiterated. "I'll help too, if you will let me. You can come and play chess with Al, and I will make tea. How's that? He'll beat you though - fair warning."

"Somehow I doubt that," Martin replied. "Well, I need to be on my way. I need to get to the hospital to visit a patient." He turned to walk away and then turned back quickly. "Aunt Ruth, I forgot. Louisa asked me to call the church and re-schedule the christening if possible for mid-December. I am not going to have good phone service on the way to Truro. Could you make the call for me and then let Louisa know what the vicar has to say?"

"Certainly Martin. Have a good day then. Good-bye."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Again, many thanks for reading and reviewing. Keep 'em coming! And just so you know, I am an American so the comments below are okay!**

Martin awoke before his alarm as usual. He vaguely heard James Henry stirring in the guest room, but the noise soon stopped. He lay his head back down and thought about the last several weeks. Things had gone amazingly well. The young doctor who had been slated to come to Port Wenn was very satisfied to come for only a few weeks and then move permanently to the other village. Chris had been right in thinking that his youth would draw him to the other post, as it was closer to Truro. And, from what Martin had heard from Morwenna, meeting Stewart the ranger and his 6 foot squirrel companion on his third day didn't hurt any in helping to settle his mind! From what Morwenna said, Martin gathered that he wasn't at all used to shotguns and knew nothing of red OR gray squirrels.

Then there was Imperial. Almost unbelievable! He had called and had lunch with several on the board who had hired him. A few had known Martin for quite a long time and knew, or knew of, his father also. Once Martin explained what had happened, they smiled and raised a glass to him. He couldn't believe it! But these 3 men and 1 woman were familiar enough with his life story that they knew that having a family was fairly miraculous for this brilliant man. They encouraged him to try to keep his hand in by working in Truro if possible but readily agreed to let him come on board until they could find a replacement.

Then, they had contacted their number two choice and she had happily accepted the position. He had only had to be in London for three weeks. Louisa was thrilled of course, and Martin had made sure to come home each weekend. And, just as he had expected, he had enjoyed the surgery but had not wanted to stay. When he would leave work in the evenings, he would often wander around the streets close to the hotel where he was staying, searching for gifts for his tiny son, feeling lonely, but imagining James Henry's face. Occasionally he even bought a small present for Louisa as well, although this caused some consternation. He was not used to buying gifts for women and so would usually settle for some perfume or a small decorated chocolate.

Louisa was amazed at the changes in him and so grateful. She kept very busy while he was gone but missed him terribly. The woman who had been hired to keep James Henry was great. Her name was Anne. She had one small child of her own, a girl, and wanted to stay at home with her. So she and her husband had decided that she would remain at home and keep one or two other children to earn extra money. Martin had really hoped that they could find someone who would keep James at the surgery, but really it was probably best that he was away from the germ-filled reception area and Anne had a small garden in back where the children could play as they got older.

And so, here they were, cold November, Martin back as Port Wenn's GP and Louisa as head of Port Wenn Primary. Conversations were still going well for the most part. Martin was still grumpy, though perhaps not quite so much. In the evenings, after James Henry was in bed, Louisa and Martin would usually sit down on the couch, Louisa doing marking and Martin reading his journals. Often, when she didn't notice, Martin would study her in the lamplight. The soft light shining behind her made her chestnut hair glisten and she would often grin or grimace, depending on the work of the child she was grading. Martin felt himself growing closer and closer to her heart and he wanted to discuss their rooming arrangements more than once but could never quite figure out the way to bring up the subject.

One Thursday evening, as they sat watching a television documentary on the fish of England's southern coast, Martin put his arm around Louisa and began to rub her neck. She glanced at him and smiled, leaning her head over so that he could continue. Soon, the program came to an end and Martin paused to lift her chin. She looked into his eyes and they kissed. Gently at first. Then the kiss deepened. Martin could feel himself stirring inside and wondered if she felt the same. Louisa, for her part, was thoroughly enjoying this attention. Martin drew her closer still and began to nibble at her neck.

Louisa giggled at the tickling sensation. He hadn't shaved since the morning and his chin was a bit scratchy. Martin drew back and frowned. "Is something wrong? Did I do something to amuse you?" he asked.

Louisa gave him a small smile. "No Martin. Of course you did nothing wrong. It was feeling a bit tickly is all."

Martin sighed. "Louisa, this exile. How long is it going to last? I love you. You love me. We both know that now. I want us to be together."

"Oh Martin," Louisa smiled. "I feel the same way. But the 'exile' as you call it, isn't meant to be an exile at all. I just think we still need more time to deal with our communicating. With commitment. With accepting each other just as we are. I want to be with you too but I know now that physical intimacy sometimes masquerades as real intimacy and I want us to have all of each other when we finally make love again. I'm not trying to be difficult. Honestly. But this is something I feel very strongly about right now. No more confusing what is real with what is false. I don't really like it any more than you do, but I think it will be best in the long run."

Martin sighed. "So do you think I am going to go sneaking off? Don't you trust me?"

"Yes, Martin of course I trust you. It is just that I want to wait a bit longer. I want to be sure that we are both, not just you but me as well, going to be able to keep this up. This getting along. This loving behavior. I haven't had a good example of a long, loving relationship Martin and neither have you, from what I have been able to understand. And I want to know that this is the real thing."

"I understand, I think. I can't say I like it, but we will keep at it then," he answered.

Louisa felt the same frustration that Martin felt and decided that a change of subject might be in order since it was almost bedtime. "Um Martin. Changing the subject - I have been feeling like I would like to go out. You know. Out to somewhere other than Bert and Al's place or the pub. I met someone new in the village today. Natalie Jackson, Jason...something like that. She and her husband have bought out the shop from the Tishells and she will soon be your new colleague. She seems great. American. Would you mind if I set up a time for the four of us to go out?"

"Louisa, you know that this really isn't my thing. I still don't really talk." He raised his hand before she could protest. "I know that I talk to you more now but I don't know about this. What do you know about this Natalie? Maybe she is just as crazy as the last chemist!"

"Oh Martin I don't think so. She is fairly young, somewhere between your age and mine, and dresses well, wears no cervical collar, and doesn't seem the type to take drugs of any sort. Probably vegetarian. She did say something about needing to find peanut butter. Please can we go?"

"Of course. But I can't promise anything. I still don't enjoy small talk and Americans can be so noisy and tedious. What does her husband do?"

"I don't know Martin. I didn't even get his name. But I will try to find out. Saturday night okay?"

"I suppose so. Will James Henry go as well?"

"I will ask her," Louisa said. "I believe she said they have only one child and since they are new around here, they may not have a sitter. Not sure but I will ask and we can set something up, all right?"

"All right Louisa. Good night."

She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Good night Martin and I DO love you."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Doc, we've got a bleeder!" Morwenna yelled the next morning about nine a.m. Oh God, what now, Martin thought as he stood to open the door. A young man walked in, holding his left hand in a bloody towel. He had on a messy tee shirt, dirt-stained trousers and obviously very old trainers. But as Martin looked into his face, he had a "bookish" look about him - fashionable horn-rimmed glasses and a thoughtful look on his face somehow even though it was creased in pain at the moment.

"Come through. Take a seat," Martin said with a sigh. "What have you been up to then?" he asked as he began to unwrap the wound. Not too long but quite deep. Stitches then. Martin reached for the disinfectant.

"Good morning Doctor," he said with an accent Martin hadn't heard in Port Wenn before. He somehow rounded out the "o" sound in the first syllable of the word doctor. Not French. German? No, not quite. "I was out in the garden," the young man began, " sat down and was about to pull some weeds. Put my hand down in what I thought was a pile of leaves and found an old bit of wire. Not so good first thing in the morning. Guess I'll need a "

"You will need a" "tetanus shot," both men said at the same time. Martin was impressed. Someone is this village who actually understood the need for a tetanus shot. In his experience no one around here got it that cuts on rusty old wire could cause some pretty serious problems. So, maybe his "bookish" thought was accurate.

Martin continued to pull out the supplies he needed and began to stitch. "You are?" Martin asked.

"Luk. Luk Jacobs. Just moved here." He quieted and Martin marveled that here was a patient who seemed to understand the need for quiet when working. Martin stitched steadily and they maintained a genial silence. "Your reputation precedes you Doctor," Jacobs said when he looked down and saw that Martin was almost finished. "I think I am very lucky to have the great Doctor Ellingham if I had to cut myself," he said.

"Yeah, I'll bet." Martin said with some derision in my voice. "I'm surprised someone didn't suggest that you go up to Wadebridge."

Jacobs chuckled. "No, I'm serious," he said. "Several people have mentioned their great Doc when I have met them. Seems you are quite the hero around here."

"Well there are several who feel differently, I assure you," Martin said. But his congenial spirit made Martin think. Did people in this village actually see him that way? No, couldn't be. He must have met Aunt Ruth somewhere. Or maybe Roger Fenn.

Martin then turned to get out the syringe for the tetanus shot and Jacobs shocked him by asking, "Let me buy you lunch later. To thank you. I am trying to get to know the villagers and I promise I clean up better than this usually for a trip to the doctor's surgery. I understand that you have a son about the age of my daughter and I would love the company."

Martin's first reaction was, of course to say no. But somehow this man intrigued him. "Where are you from originally Mr. Jacobs? Obviously not Cornwall."

"No, no. I'm Belgian."

"How on earth did you get to a place like Port Wenn from Belgium?" Martin asked.

"Come to lunch and I will tell you all about it. Sorry, but I guess I need to go now. I have an appointment with someone at ten-thirty. The pub, noon?"

Martin was totally shocked when his mouth opened and "Yes, okay," came out. What on earth? Martin going to lunch with a perfect stranger? At the pub in Port Wenn? Oh well, it was just lunch. How bad could it be and he could always make the excuse of getting back to patients if he was bored completely. Louisa would like it, he thought. Martin knew that she thought it was important for him to have friends. Something about the man seemed as if he might even have half a brain. Oh well, he would see he guessed.

"Good-bye then Doctor," Jacobs said, reaching out to shake Martin's hand. "See you at noon."

"Yes, noon," Martin said as Jacobs walked out the door. "Next patient," he yelled.


	7. Chapter 7

*** Thanks so much for the reads and reviews! More "lovey dovey" coming up later I promise!***

Chapter 7

Martin continued to work steadily throughout the morning. Bert Large came in. His vertigo was back. Would he ever learn to take care of himself? He wanted to go through the whole incident with Mrs. Tishell again as he lay down for the Epley Maneuver.

"Met the new chemist then Doc?" he asked.

"Not yet. Quiet Bert! Let's finish. I need to get on to other patients who have much more serious complaints," Martin said with exasperation. The man drove him to distraction.

"She's quite a looker I understand. I think she met Louisa."

"Yes, Louisa did tell me that Bert. Now quiet! Do you understand the word?" Martin said as he walked around to his desk.

When Bert finally left, Martin glanced at his watch and saw that it was almost noon. He washed his hands and walked out to Morwenna's desk. "Please lock up if you leave for lunch Morwenna. I am going to the pub to eat and I don't want just anyone walking in here if you are gone."

Her eyebrows flew up. "You are going to the pub Doc? Really? And what's this about?"

"None of your business," he said. "I'll be back for my afternoon appointments. See you then."

Martin walked down the hill to the pub, wondering what in the world he had let himself in for. He thought about all of the people he had met since coming here. A man with a serious case of bipolar disorder. A fisherman who enjoyed inappropriate sexual activities. A forger with a knack for making lead paint. A teenager with an ungodly need for "tits". And don't forget the gynecomastia! Only a sample. Who knew that such a small village could have so many odd complaints. I have to stop this, Martin thought. This man seemed nothing like any of his normal patients. Still, he would keep the Ellingham guard up.

He entered the pub and who walked up immediately? PC Penhale of course. "Doc, don't see you here often. Fancy a pint?" Joe asked.

"No Joe. I am meeting someone thanks."

"The new chemist? Quite a looker that one. Although, after the problem with Mrs. T, I don't think you should get too close, do you?"

"Joe, not that it is any of your business, but I am meeting a patient. Now go away. He will probably be here any moment," Martin said with his usual tone of dismissal.

"Oh, hello Father," Joe said, looking over my shoulder.

"Joe, nice to see you," said a young man in what was now a familiar accent wearing a sweater with a priest's collar tucked inside. The two shook hands and Martin gaped. The young man was Mr. Jacobs! He was a priest. A priest. Oh God, Martin thought.

"Doc, this is..."

"Father Jacobs. Yes I know Joe. We met this morning as you can see," Martin said, gesturing to Father Jacobs' hand.

"Oh, yes, I see," said Joe. "What happened? Don't like to see this sort of flesh wound."

"Just a small meeting with a bit of rusty wire Joe," said Father Jacobs.

"Oh, so this is who you are meeting Doc. Well, I'll be off then. Hope you feel better Father. Have a good lunch."

Martin turned to face the vicar. "Father Jacobs. You might have told me and I could have addressed you correctly."

"Never mind, Doctor. Call me Luk. I hope we are going to be friends."

This was a new one for Martin, certainly. As he had told Roger Fenn before his attempt at marriage, he hadn't looked at a hymnbook since school. It wasn't that he didn't believe. Religion had just never seemed very important to him. Not very logical. Although he had noticed over his years as a physician that patients who had a strong faith seemed to weather serious illnesses with a better attitude. He wasn't sure about this though. Martin Ellingham, friends with a vicar? How do you get to be friends with a vicar?

"So, let's sit. I am famished," Luk said. Luk, Martin thought. Are you really supposed to call a vicar by his first name? Oh well, he asked for it.

We sat and ordered lunch. He ordered a healthy salad and water and Martin ordered his usual broiled fish. He was impressed. The young vicar's eating habits seemed healthy. No chips. Unbelievable. Martin guessed that explained his slim appearance.

"So, Doctor you wanted to know about Belgium?" Luk asked. "You are from London right?"

"Yes," Martin said.

"I love London. Beautiful city. Bit expensive on a vicar's salary though, although Natalie enjoys going whenever we have the chance."

Natalie. Why did that sound familiar?

"Natalie is my wife. I guess you will be meeting her soon. She is the new chemist. I think she is going to open the doors on Monday. We have had a lot of work to do, making the upstairs into a place where our Emily can rest and play. And I think she has met your Louisa. Natalie told me after my visit with you that we are going to have another meal together. Tomorrow night I think. Babies in tow. Should be fun."

Now Martin put it all together. Natalie was the woman Louisa had been talking about the night before. It looked like he was going to be in some sort of relationship with this man and his wife like it or not. So far Luk seemed okay but Martin hoped the wife wouldn't make him too uncomfortable.

"I came to Port Wenn from Belgium via France and America," he continued. "I am originally from Belgium and studied Systematic Theology there. After I got my PhD, I was off to France to serve a small congregation there. But I have always been fascinated with America and when an opportunity there opened up I applied. It was a great fit and so I made the leap. Really blessed. I met Natalie in the congregation there in New Haven, Connecticut. After a while we both decided to come back to Europe if we found a place that God seemed to want us. And Port Wenn opened up at just the right time. Natalie was a pharmacist in New Haven. She has had to jump through some hoops, as they say in the U.S., but all is well now and she is itching to get back to work."

Martin paused a moment and wondered to himself how you can get a PhD in God. "So I suppose you have heard the story about the vicar and his broken hip," he said frowning. "And about Mrs. Tishell. I think you have me at a disadvantage Luk."

Thankfully our order came then and Luk began to eat, in earnest I noticed. "Oh no, I don't think of it that way," he said. "I feel sorry that my predecessor had a problem with alcohol. That happens sometimes, especially when priests don't marry I have noticed," he said. "I know that some feel differently, but I have just noticed that we Anglicans seem to do better in community most of the time. I know that I don't know what I would do without Natalie. And the interim priest has made things easy for me. So far everyone has been very friendly. And the problem with Mrs. Tishell. Well, that is so sad. But I understand that she is doing well and that her marriage seems to be back on track now that her husband is with her permanently. Loneliness can take its toll, right?"

"Yes. I suppose so," Martin replied.

"Our problem now is that we can't seem to find a replacement organist. Those seem hard to find. Especially in a small village. You don't know anyone in London who might like to come to the coast do you? I talked to Roger Fenn but he says he doesn't do 'stops and pedals'." He smiled.

"No I don't know anyone," Martin said, but then thought better. "My Aunt Ruth might, though. I think she attended church fairly regularly when she lived in London so she might know of someone. I could ask her if you like." Is this really me, Martin asked himself? Monosyllabic Martin? Somehow this young priest was bringing out conversation. Wonder of wonders!

"That would be great." He paused a moment. "I don't think I have met anyone named Ruth though. What does she look like?" he asked.

Martin briefly described Ruth to him and he shook his head. "No, I don't believe we have met but I don't get to meet everyone on Sundays. The folks around here like to talk, don't they, and while I am talking to one person, three or four walk around and out the door. She may have been at services and I just haven't said hello. Please ask her about the organist, though. I am playing guitar for the services for now, but there is a nice organ and I hate to see it just sitting unused."

The two men continued to eat in companionable silence. Amazing! A villager who didn't see the need for constant conversation. Martin could actually hear himself think around this man. Oh well, if his wife wasn't "too American" they could probably have a decent dinner tomorrow night, he thought.

"Where do you think we should go tomorrow night, Doctor? We haven't been here long enough to know restaurants and especially one where we can take babies."

Martin thought for a moment then grunted. "I guess if we are going out Luk, you should call me Martin. And I really don't know of anywhere to eat either. Not one for going out a lot. Sorry." Did he just do that? Ask Luk to call him Martin? Oh well, he HAD promised Louisa. Maybe this would help things along - help both of them.

"Well, Martin, why don't I ask some of the parishioners then? I am really missing my Leffe Blonde - you know we Belgians like to have a good beer. Not much," he said quickly as he saw Martin's frown. "Just one with dinner. Maybe someone can tell me about a family-friendly pub. "Sounds fine," Martin said, and glanced at his watch. "I think I need to be going as I see it is time for afternoon patients to start. Nice to meet you, um, Luk," Martin said and held out his hand for a handshake.

"Nice to finally meet you too, Martin," he said. "Now that I have met the village superman I can feel more a part of things."

"I would hardly..." Martin began, but Luk just grinned and lifted his hand to stop Martin.

"See you tomorrow evening then Martin," he said.


	8. Chapter 8

"Louisa, we are going to be late!" Martin yelled from the surgery reception area. He held James Henry, dressed and ready. They were going to meet the Jacobs at the vicarage and were due there in fifteen minutes. Luk had found the name of a "family-friendly" pub that stocked all sorts of imported beers and they were planning to follow them there as neither couple had a six-person vehicle. "Family-friendly" pub - yes that was definitely what Luk had said when he called the night before. Wasn't that an oxymoron? Not these days, Martin guessed.

"Martin, hang on a minute. I just need to add lipstick and I will be down there! Is James' bag packed?" Louisa asked.

"Yes, all is ready," Martin said as she came down the stairs. He stared. She took his breath. Every time. Took his breath completely. She was wearing a lovely blue sweater with just a hint of sparkle along with black slacks. She looked beautiful, her hair falling around her shoulders. Could this woman really love him? He could go out with a vicar and an American every night if he could see her like this. He shook his head to clear it.

"Martin, are you all right?" Louisa asked. "You were staring and then you just shook your head. Is everything okay?"

"Yes, Louisa, believe it or not, everything is fine. Great. I was staring at you. You are so beautiful. So very beautiful."

"Martin, wow, what has gotten into you?" Louisa chuckled then sobered. "I don't usually hear things like that from you. Just words about looking flushed or busy. Have you had a knock on the head today?"

"No I have not," Martin said, slightly hurt. He was trying so hard.

Louisa seemed to sense that she had hurt him and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Martin I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings. I guess I haven't gotten used to the changes you have made yet. You look great too, although I think you should be prepared if Luk and Natalie aren't looking as smart as you always do. Vicars' salaries aren't great, you know, and Natalie has not been working outside of the home for quite a while now. She said it took a good bit of their savings to move here, purchase the chemist shop and refurbish it."

They walked out the door and locked it and began to tuck James into his car seat. As they got into the Lexus Martin said, "Louisa it sounds as though you and this Natalie have known each other forever. I thought you had just met."

"Oh, Martin you know how we women can be and she is just so easy to talk to. Even you said that Luk was easy to talk to as well. I hope this will be the start of a great new friendship for us, although I am a bit embarrassed, I have to admit."

"Embarrassed? Why?" Martin asked.

"Well, because we aren't, you know, aren't married. And he IS a vicar. I wonder what they think, I guess, if I am honest. My parents didn't take me to church much as I grew up. I went with Bert sometimes. But I certainly never knew a vicar OR a vicar's wife. I hope he doesn't get all, you know, smarmy, like Danny did at times."

"Louisa, I don't get the impression that Luk will get 'smarmy' as you call it. Who knows? We will have our own car, though, and we can always make some excuse. But our living arrangements are certainly none of their business." And if they knew the truth of our CURRENT living arrangements, they probably wouldn't mind at all, Martin thought.

"I'm just glad you seem to like Luk, though," Louisa said. "I think you will be pleasantly surprised with Natalie as well."

We shall see, he thought.

They arrived at the vicarage a few moments later and Martin met the famous Natalie. She was tall and thin like Louisa, with glossy short, dark hair. She did have a nice smile as she shook Martin's hand and called him Doctor Ellingham. He assured her it was fine to call him Martin, exchanged details with Luk and they got on their way, after Natalie introduced Louisa to Luk.

"What did you think?" Louisa asked when they were back in their car.

Martin knew she was nervous about the way he would act so he tried to reassure her. "She seems nice enough. Hopefully we will get along since we will have to work together. It is nice to have a chemist you can depend on." He was actually worried a bit since she was trained in America but he certainly wasn't going to talk about that during this outing.

When they arrived at the pub, both of the babies had fallen asleep and so they took them out of the cars, seats and all.

They sat down and ordered drinks. Water for Natalie and Martin, white wine for Louisa and Leffe Blonde beer for Luk. He turned to Martin and said, "So Martin, not a beer drinker?"

"Not much of a drinker at all, as a matter of fact," Martin said, but with no trace of his usual acidic tone. How did he do that, Martin thought - get me to speak and even act genially? "I tend to, um, fall asleep, with not much alcohol at all. And of course it has an appalling effect on the liver so I find it best to do without most of the time." Martin paused and looked at their faces. Louisa's was frightened but Luk and Natalie merely looked interested. "But you please enjoy yourselves and don't mind me," Martin said, and Louisa visibly relaxed. Whew, Martin thought.

"Being from Belgium sort of requires you to drink beer," Natalie laughed. "At least that is what Luk tells me. The first time we visited there I was absolutely amazed at all of the different labels. Unbelievable."

"So you two met in America?" Louisa asked.

"Yes. I had come to Natalie's parish from France and we met after my very first sermon. I asked her out right on the spot and I think she was afraid to say no because I had just been speaking about the need for people to say yes to new experiences," Luk laughed.

"That was definitely it," she said. "Actually I was just taken in by the lovely accent and we have been together ever since. How did you two meet?" she asked, looking right at Martin.

Oh no, he thought. How could he get out of this?

Louisa came to the rescue. "Actually we met when Martin came to apply for the GP position. Our old doctor had passed away and Martin came from London to try for the post. I was on the panel that interviewed him," she said.

"Really?" asked Luk. "Martin I bet that was a tough one. How did you come to leave London? Were you a GP there as well? Was it your Aunt Ruth?"

Martin paused and looked at Luk and Natalie. I don't do this, he thought. I don't talk about these things. I need to get out of here. But, as he stared at their sincerely interested faces, he did it again. He opened his mouth and said "Actually it is difficult to discuss."

"No problem," Luk started to say but Martin interrupted. "But I will make a long story short by saying that I was a vascular specialist in London and began to experience hemophobia - fear of blood," he added in case they weren't familiar with the term. "My Aunt Ruth's sister Joan farmed just outside this village most of her adult life and I used to visit her in summers when I was young. So, when I could no longer perform surgery, I decided to become a GP and since Port Wenn had a position available, I thought I might come here for a while and enjoy being near Joan again."

"The hemophobia must have been hard to deal with. But then you two met and fell in love, hmm?" Natalie asked. "But what happened to Joan - where is she now?"

I frowned. Louisa tensed. "Yes, we did fall in love Natalie. Joan... Joan had a heart attack the day after James Henry was born. They found her in her truck, out on the moor," Louisa answered for me.

"Oh, Martin, how awful for you," Natalie said. "So did she get to see the baby at all?"

Martin answered this time. "No, unfortunately she did not. Ruth has now inherited her farm and has moved from London where she worked as a psychiatrist."

"And your parents Martin? Are they nearby as well?" Luk asked.

"No. Divorced. My mother is in Portugal and my father in London - Kensington as a matter of fact," Martin said.

Louisa then asked Luk and Natalie about their families. Martin could tell that she knew he didn't want to talk more about his parents and he knew for sure she wouldn't want to talk about hers with a vicar. Her father in prison. Her mother who knew where. We are sure a pair, Martin thought. It is probably a miracle that we have gotten this far, with families like ours.

The food arrived and Luk brought Martin back into the present. "Can we ask a blessing?" he said.

They all bowed their heads. "God of grace, thank you for these gifts of food, friendship and fellowship. Help us to treasure all three to nourish our bodies and souls. In Christ's name, Amen," Luk said.

Natalie and Louisa began to eat but Luk spoke again. "I realized something today when I was in my office," Luk said. "James Henry's baptism is coming up soon, isn't it?"

"Yes it is," said Louisa. "I was going to ask you about that."

"We should set up a meeting to talk about it. I generally meet with parents and talk over the meaning of the vows and the particulars of the service. Do you think we could do that next week? The big day is coming up fast."

"When would you like to meet, and where?" Louisa asked.

"Why don't you come up to our home next Friday night?" Luk said, looking at Natalie as he spoke as if to question the day. She nodded to him and he continued. "Come about five and we can meet before dinner. That way you can get little James back home in time for his bath. Would that work?"

"Sure," Louisa said. "Next Friday, five o'clock."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

******Thanks for continuing to read. This newbie would love some more feedback - story too fast, too slow, just right? Please review if you have time. **

Martin and Louisa tiptoed down the stairs after settling James Henry into his bed after they got home. He had taken a bottle while they were still at the pub, then fallen asleep on the way home. When they had taken him from his car seat he stirred, but after a few pats on the tummy, he fell back into a sound sleep.

Louisa had looked up at Martin and motioned toward the stairs. They went to sit on the couch. Louisa removed her shoes and rubbed her feet a moment while Martin turned on a lamp. "So Martin, what did you think? You actually seemed to be enjoying yourself. Natalie not "too American" after all?" Louisa asked.

"Actually no. She is quite pleasant. Seems very intelligent - they both do - and they do not seem to feel the need for constant talk. I was amazed that for at least five minutes during the meal we were actually able to sit in silence and enjoy looking at the children and actually tasting our food instead of the quick way food is often consumed on these occasions, which is so unhealthy," Martin said.

"Their little Emily is so darling, isn't she? I hope that she and James Henry can grow to be friends. I was so much older than Al when we were all growing up here in Port Wenn but I still saw him almost every day, and I have to say it is kind of fun to be around him now that he is such a wonderful young man. Old friends can be a good thing," said Louisa.

Martin thought for a moment and then said, "I suppose that can be true. I wouldn't really know. I have not had a friend that I have kept for that long. When I left school, I was always so happy to leave everyone behind. Bullies - the lot! Mum and Dad never really took me around any other children when I was at home, which wasn't much anyway, and when I came here during summers, I mostly stayed out at the farm and read a lot."

"Oh Martin," Louisa said, touching his cheek softly. "I think that is too bad. Why didn't your parents at least let you make some friends near your home?"

Martin stared at her. He sat perfectly still and then looked down at his hands. "Louisa," he said, "I think it is time that I told you something that I didn't know myself until a while ago." He stopped then said, "My mother did not want me. Wait," he said as she started to interrupt. "Do you remember the day you came up here and said something about my parents and I told you to shut up? The day Danny's lung collapsed?"

"Of course," Louisa said.

"Louisa the reason that I was so upset that day was that my Mum had just told me that she had wasted forty years of her life because of me. That she had realized that I had ruined her perfect marriage just by being born and that she had tried her hardest to make sure things were like before by sending me away as often as she could. But even that didn't work. Her life was ruined and she had found a lover in Portugal. And I think I have always known that my father never really wanted me either. I was a bother." Martin said all of this in a rush. He felt that if he took too long to say it, it wouldn't all come out.

Louisa had begun to cry silently as he told her this. She could not fathom a mother saying something like this to her child. Even though her mum had left, she had always at least told Louisa on the few times that they HAD been together that she loved HER, just not her father. And she had known that she was wanted by her father, very much. And on the day James was taken by Mrs. Tishell, before Eleanor had gone away, she had professed her love for both Louisa and James and promised to be back in a few months. Louisa took a deep breath and let it out. "Oh God Martin. I can't believe it! Surely she didn't say all of that to you?" she said.

"Yes, she did actually. I went out to get a breath of air to get away from her for a moment and you came up and I..." Martin said, hanging his head.

Louisa put her hand under his chin and lifted his face toward hers. She looked him in the eyes and said softly, "I forgive you Martin. Don't worry about that any more. That is absolutely terrible that your Mum said that to you. You do understand that it is not your fault don't you?"

Martin looked at her and took a breath. "I think so," he said, "but it took a while to realize that. I even apologized to her that day."

"YOU apologized to HER?" Louisa asked. "Unbelievable. I thought I had it bad. We've both had a raw deal haven't we? Me with a mum who couldn't stay at home and a father who couldn't be honest even if he tried. IF he ever tried. I guess that is why it has been easy for me to run away when things have gone wrong." She paused, "Well, I say it's been easy but it hasn't. I have been miserable when we have been apart. Oh Martin," Louisa said as she leaned over and kissed him.

His breath caught in his throat. His eyes burned. He was overcome with emotion and tried to fight the feelings rising inside but couldn't any longer. "Louisa," he said as he kissed her. He brought both hands up to cup her face and she leaned in. She knew that he needed her, loved her, and was overwhelmed with feelings. She returned his kisses and put her arms around his waist, straining to get closer, to somehow give him the support he needed. She tasted salt on her tongue and knew that he had shed a few tears. Her breathing quickened with the sheer weight of emotion.

Slowly Martin brought the kisses to an end. He placed his forehead on hers for a moment and then leaned back. He smiled into her face and rubbed her cheek with his thumb. "Wait right here Louisa," he said.

He left and went into his consulting room. He pulled a large book off of his bookshelf and reached into the space. He pulled out a small box and went back into the lounge. "Louisa, I think it is time that you put this back on, don't you?" he asked with his velvet voice. "Please will you marry me?"

"Yes Martin, I will," she said.

He opened the tiny antique box and placed the beautiful ring on her finger. "I should have done it this way the first time Louisa. I apologize," he said.

She held out her hand to catch the beautiful ring in the lamplight. They both watched as the gems sparkled. "This is such a beautiful ring Martin. And a family heirloom. Let's make sure that this new family is different, very different from the ones that have come before," she said as she gave him a kiss.

"Yes, lets do that," Martin replied shyly. He looked her in the eye and held her hand. "Louisa, come to my room. Please. Just be with me and hold me. I need for us to be close tonight."

"Yes Martin. Me too."

They held each other close, murmuring their love and kissing each other softly. Morning light found them in Martin's room, Martin's arm around Louisa's waist. Holding her close, breathing in her scent, loving her. Committed.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Eleven o'clock on Sunday morning found Martin and Louisa in the tiny church. Natalie invited them the night before, during dinner, asking Louisa to please come and sit with her. "I always sit toward the back with Emily. In case she cries. She usually sleeps but occasionally she will cry and Luk says it stresses him." She had laughed. "No other baby even bothers him at all. But let Emily cry and he is worried. Little princess with Daddy wrapped round her finger."

Louisa had glanced at Martin who had shrugged. And so here they were, uncomfortable and tense, but holding hands and feeling the warmth that they had shared the night before. Luckily, both James Henry and Emily were sleeping and so they were able to pay attention to the lovely service being led by Luk. He had a gentle manner and Louisa was surprised at how full the little church was. Whenever she had been there as a child, there had never been so many villagers attending. Young ones too.

Martin noticed this as well. He even saw some of the giggling girls who often called him a tosser. Interesting, he thought. Maybe Luk would somehow convince them to stop that rude behavior. He doubted it though. But he did recognize many faces from his surgery. He sighed. It's a good job we are sitting in the rear, he thought. Otherwise I will never be able to get out of here without holding a morning of unscheduled appointments.

Louisa rose to sing the hymns, as Martin held James. She had a lovely voice and was surprised herself at her own remembering of some of the ancient words. Luk had added some new songs as well, and accompanied the choir on his guitar, not without difficulty from his wounded hand. His sermon, in his lovely Belgian accent, was surprisingly thought-provoking, Martin thought. I guess you can get a PhD in God. What was it actually? Systematic Theology. He must look that up.

As the service was ending, James Henry awoke and seemed to want Louisa. She took him and Martin took her other arm, trying to steer her toward the exit as quickly as possible. However, many of the villagers, as they were turning toward the door, saw Louisa and stopped to talk and have a peek at James Henry. Louisa frowned at his hurry but Martin continued to try to get to the exit. Then he suddenly heard his Aunt Ruth's voice beside him. "Fancy seeing you here. Am I mistaken or is Louisa wearing my mother's engagement ring again? Going to have another go are you?" she asked.

"Quiet! Martin said. Louisa and I have agreed that while we ARE going to marry, we want a small wedding this time. Just us and the baby, you and Natalie as witnesses, with Luk performing the ceremony. We do NOT want everyone in the village to show up for this!" Martin told her urgently but quietly.

Ruth raised her eyebrows. "Natalie? The new vicar's wife? And the new vicar is Luk to you, not Father Jacobs? What on earth is going on Martin?"

Just at that moment, they arrived at Luk's side. Martin cleared his throat and said, "Luk, please meet my Aunt Ruth. She is the one I was speaking to you about. Aunt Ruth, Luk wants to know if you might know of anyone in London who might want to come to Port Wenn and be the church's new organist?" he said.

Luk shook Ruth's hand. "So nice to meet you Ruth. Martin, Louisa, Natalie and I had dinner last night and he was telling us about your inheritance of the farm. I hope we can get to know you and perhaps bring our little Emily out sometime to see your sheep when she is a bit older."

Ruth's composure slipped at the news of the dinner out, but only for a moment and she replied, "Lovely to meet you Father, and I would certainly enjoy getting to know you and your lovely wife. I understand she is to be our new chemist?"

"Please, call me Luk, and yes, she is the new chemist, opeing tomorrow actually," Luk said. He continued, "So do you think that you might put me in touch with an organist?"

"Well, I will make some calls and see what I can find out. Again, it's lovely to meet you," she said as she made her way out the door. She turned to Louisa. "Protect that ring from sight if you really don't want everyone in this village showing up for your wedding," she whispered.

Louisa startled. "Um, ah, yes, I suppose you are right," she said. "Hadn't given that much thought actually."

"How on earth did you get Martin out to eat with a vicar? I am assuming it was your idea?" Ruth continued.

Louisa frowned. "Long story," she whispered, "that started when I met Natalie and then Martin stitched up Luk's hand."

"Oh, I should have known it would involve something medical. Well, I must be off. Let me know the date and I will put it on my calendar, won't you?" Ruth asked as she walked away.

"Date of what Louiser?" asked Bert, who had just walked up.

Louisa quickly turned the diamonds on the ring toward the inside of her hand. "Oh, just for a time we are getting together," she said. "How are things?" she asked quickly, wanting to change the subject as fast as possible.

After all of the chats were finished, and Martin had told about seven people to "make an appointment!" they got in the Lexus and drove home.

The following morning was busy, as usual, and Martin left a note on Morwenna's desk. He wanted to go to see if Natalie had indeed opened her doors and he knew he might be a few minutes late in returning.

Natalie had opened, and several villagers were already inside, hoping for a look round and a chat with the sweet vicar's wife. "Hello, Martin," Natalie said when he walked in the door. "How can I help you today? I imagine you are in a hurry to start surgery hours?" she asked. Then she leaned in and whispered, "I am so glad to see you. I am about to get talked to death and I really would like to actually sell something today, you know?"

Martin actually gave a small smile and said, rather loudly, "Good morning Natalie. Yes, I am in a bit of a hurry actually." He then asked her for several items that he did need at the surgery. Luckily she had most of the things on his list and made a note to order the other things later on that day. "Thanks so much, Natalie, and I hope it is a good first day of business for you," Martin said, again rather loudly, on his way out of the door. Nutters. Always wanting to chat on and on. Just because they don't have anything to do doesn't mean the rest of us don't, he thought as he made his way back up the hill.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The week passed quickly with Louisa and Martin both very busy. James Henry still seemed to be enjoying staying at Anne's house and Emily was going to stay there too in the mornings. This would give her plenty of time to play beside others and then be in the upstairs room in the chemist shop for her afternoon nap.

Martin and Louisa remained cautious of each other to a certain extent, still careful of what they said and how they said it when speaking to each other. Martin was often grumpy still - Louisa figured that would always be the case - but interestingly when he was with James Henry he was rarely that way. Even when the baby was crying it usually didn't bother him much. He just looked at it as medically normal behavior. He did drive Louisa crazy when he felt James' forehead for fever so often. She had to bite her tongue not to yell after a while, but she learned to just turn away. It was a battle not worth fighting.

Mornings were still a challenge, however. Louisa was slow to get started and on Wednesday had been running so late that Martin ended up taking James Henry to Anne's. The little cottage wasn't far from the school so having to do this got Martin very aggravated. Anne was intimidated by his gruff mood. That evening Louisa finally asked Martin to try to be especially kind to Anne. Good caregivers were hard to come by.

"Especially kind?" questioned Martin. "I am sorry if my stress shows in my face and attitude Louisa, but if you would be on time more often, this wouldn't be an issue," Martin said in a rather acidic tone.

This was the first time they had quarreled in a while and it scared them both. Louisa took several deep breaths before answering. "Martin, you are right. I should be the one taking James every day since Anne's cottage is so close to the school, but I am not as hyper-scheduled as you. Wait!" she said as he started to interrupt. "I am not criticizing you by using that term. Sometimes I wish I were more like that, but it is just not in me Martin. And if you will stop and think, if we were both like that, it could really get troublesome because when something out of the ordinary happens, we would BOTH be upset. All I am asking is that if you are upset with me, you have every right but please just tell me, but don't take it out on Anne. She is a young mother, but very capable and loving, and neither of us want to lose her, do we?" she asked.

"No, I suppose not. But, fair warning. I expect punctuality and so I will likely raise my voice," Martin said.

"Fine Martin. I will try to be punctual and when I am not, I will try to remember that you gave me warning. I wish you wouldn't shout but, as I said, I understand why it is so important to you," Louisa said.

Friday afternoon, five o'clock came sooner than expected. Natalie had said they could bring James Henry and she would close the shop at half four to watch both children while Martin and Louisa met with Luk. So off they went to the vicarage, arriving just at five.

When they went in, Natalie took James and went to get him settled. Louisa excused herself for a moment, finding a small bathroom next to the room she thought was Luk's study, judging by all of the books she could see as she passed by.

Luk welcomed them into his study a few moments later. Martin and Louisa were both finding themselves very nervous as they sat down on Luk's couch. "Well, how has your week been?" Luk asked, looking at Louisa. "Busy as usual," Louisa said. "It is amazing all of the things that come up in one week in such a small school. I am not sure if I could handle a larger one." They all startled at a noise in the hallway. Luk said, "Sorry about that. Having a bit of trouble with a leak in the small toilet there. I hope there won't be too much clanging as we talk."

He continued to question, "And you, Martin? Busy at the surgery?" Martin nodded and said, "Yes. I have seen the normal amount of unnecessary injuries, diseases caused primarily by poor diet and no exercise, and infections easily avoided by proper hygiene. A regular week in Port Wenn, in other words."

Louisa frowned and tensed at Martin's rudeness but Luk just smiled, nodded and held up his bandaged hand. "I imagine that many of us truly are a challenge to a highly gifted and organized man like you Martin. It would be really frustrating I think, to feel yourself in charge of the health of so many and so unable to get them to see what they should do to help themselves. A bit like being a vicar, now that I think about it," he continued. "Always wanting to help people move closer to God, but sometimes it is so hard to know how. So most of the time is spent listening."

Louisa relaxed a bit. Luk certainly seems to understand Martin, she thought. No wonder Martin has talked to him. And how can he stay patient with all of that rudeness?

"Well, why don't we talk about the baptism service?" Luk continued. Louisa looked at Martin and Martin spoke. "Luk, um, ah, there is something else that Louisa and I would like to discuss with you first."

"Sure," Luk said. "What is it?"

"Well, as I am sure you know, what with the village gossip going constantly, Louisa and I, well, we almost got married a while back." Luk nodded and said, "Yes I had heard something about that."

Martin grimaced. "I'm sure you heard more than 'something' about it. Anyway, Louisa and I have decided, well, we have decided that we do want to marry. Now." Martin became flustered. "Well, obviously not RIGHT now, but soon. Perhaps before the christening if we can manage it."

"Luk," Louisa said, "I know you will probably think we are crazy but we have really thought things through this time and we have been working to try to learn to communicate with each other better. Talk more, you know. We didn't take enough time to really know each other the first time and now we want to make it right. We just want to have a small ceremony. Just us, James Henry, you and your family and Aunt Ruth. Oh and maybe Anne to watch the babies. And we don't want anyone to know. We just think it will be easier that way." She paused. "Will you do it?"

"Wow Louisa," Luk said. "I guess I have to admit that I hoped we would all be having this discussion at some point but I didn't think it would be tonight. Hmmm. Well, I would have to say yes I would be happy to perform your marriage. Honored. But with one condition. And it is a condition I ask of everyone for whom I perform a wedding ceremony. The condition is that you agree with me, solemnly and with serious intent, that if I perform your wedding, you will not ever separate from each other unless told to do so after counseling with a qualified professional. Of course I can't MAKE you keep that vow, and it won't be part of the ceremony - it is just between us - but I feel so strongly about marriage that I ask it of everyone. Will you make that agreement?"

Martin looked out of the window. This is a bit highhanded he thought. If we were to ever separate that would be our business, surely. Then he looked over at Louisa. She had a frightened look on her face. Almost like a bird caught in a cage would look, he thought. Why would she look that way?

Luk noticed the looks on both of the faces before him. Faces he had already grown to like so much. He saw fear and pain and wariness. "Louisa, you look frightened," he said. "Does that agreement frighten you?" he asked.

"Just a little, I guess," Louisa said. "I hate to tell you this but, like Martin said, you probably already know it anyway. My parents never set an example of 'staying put.' They still take off when they can," although Dad's not going anywhere right now, she thought.

"And you, Martin. You look a little put out, I must say," said Luk.

"Well, I just think that we have just told you that we have been working things out and of course we plan to stay together. How would it be your business if something happens later and we feel the need to go our separate ways?" He looked quickly at Louisa who was staring at him open-mouthed. "Not that I am planning that at all, Louisa, it is just, well, you know, not anyone else's business what we do, is it?"

"Martin," Luk interrupted. "I understand your feeling that way because we don't know each other very well yet. But here is what I need for you to think about. You are asking me to perform a solemn duty. One of the most solemn I CAN perform. And you will be making promises that day to God that you will not separate. Ever. I am not asking you for the agreement because I want to get into your business, but because I care about you. And that is why God is asking you to make promises in this ceremony. Because God cares about you and about Louisa and little James. God wants the very best for you all, and the very best is to be in a totally committed marriage. It is not always easy, just ask Natalie. And me as well. But at the end of the day, if you know you are totally committed, you can relax and feel safe, trusting in each other."

Martin thought. He is talking about a duty of care. A duty of care. Just a bit different from the one I have. Not to intrude but to care. He visibly relaxed.

Louisa was literally holding her breath. She finally let it out. "Martin, what are you feeling?" she said. "I am feeling a bit scared, but I trust Luk and I want to do this."

"Louisa I was just thinking of what Luk was saying. It is kind of like what I often tell these hard-headed villagers. 'I have a duty of care'. I can see what you mean, I think. It just gives me a feeling of intrusion. But I am committed to Louisa and after all that we have gone through, I don't want any more separations. I'll agree," Martin said

"Me too," said Louisa.

"Great," said Luk, and then HE exhaled. These two must have really had it rough, he thought. "Now about the wedding, when were you hoping to have it? Let me look at the church calendar."

"We had wondered if we could do the wedding on the Friday evening before the baptism on Sunday?" Louisa said. "Since it is a Friday, we thought that just maybe we could work it out?" Luk looked down as a clanging noise, then Natalie's voice at the front door, interrupted the silence. "Well hopefully that leak is sorted out," he mumbled then continued, "Yes, that should work, especially if we could do it around five o'clock. I have another couple coming around seven for a wedding rehearsal but since your ceremony will be so small, we should be able to finish in plenty of time." Luk said. "Normally I have couples come in and go through a wonderful workbook on marriage with me for several weeks beforehand, but we can do that afterward," he continued. "I can tell that you all have been doing a lot of the things suggested already, just by what you have said tonight. So, we will plan for that, shall we? I will send you both an email with some particulars and questions. He paused." "Now, about the baptism..."

***Note to you readers. Thanks again for sticking with the story. You may think Luk's agreement is strange but that is a real agreement that my husband and I made with our pastor when we got married. He asks all couples for that as well, and I have often thought it was one of the best gifts he ever gave us. The story will continue...

.


	12. Chapter 12

There was silence at first in the Lexus as Martin, Louisa, and James Henry drove away from the vicarage. Both parents were deep in thought about the things that Luk had asked of them. The marriage agreement, the details of the wedding and christening, and the vows they would be taking during both services - for both, neither of the services were completely unfamiliar as they had been to several weddings and baptisms over the years.

The difference was, it was them this time. Them making the vows. Them KEEPING the vows. For Louisa, the promises were a bit scary since running away was what she had seen modeled, but the wording that Luk had showed them was comforting in a way. Luk made it sound as though she wasn't going to have to go it alone. And she had always felt that she had to do EVERYTHING alone. It sounded like Luk and Natalie, and indeed the whole congregation, were in it with them. I wonder if I can go and talk to Natalie if I need to, she thought. Would I really be able to open up if something goes wrong?

For Martin, the expectations seemed high. He wanted to be a good father and husband but he too wondered if he could do it. He felt totally confident with any medical issues that might come up with James of course, but spending time with him, meeting his friends, birthday parties (ugh!). Could he do all that? He certainly had never seen his father do any of those things. And being a good husband. The most important thing, he thought. I know that Louisa wants us to be more social. She wants me to keep my opinions to myself more often than I normally do, watch what she considers my rudeness, make small talk. Will I be able to make her happy? Yes, he thought. I am GOING to do it. I probably won't ever be good at the small talk - I don't really care - but I can learn to be a good father and husband because one thing is surely different. I have the DESIRE to do it. My parents never had the desire. I do. Just like in medical school. I wanted to be the best surgeon in my class, and I think I finally met that goal.

Louisa finally spoke. "Martin, do you mind if we drive down the coast a bit to a little cove I know? We can drive right out to the beach there and we can stay in the car since it is cold. I used to love to just watch the water sometimes when I was young. It was soothing somehow. Would you mind?" she asked.

"No of course not but I wouldn't want to stay too long or we are going to be eating very late," he replied.

"That's fine," she said. "I just want to hold your hand and rest my mind for a moment, if somebody (she pointed to James Henry) can stay still long enough to let me."

And so they did. The sky was getting much darker as it was late in the year, but there was still enough light to watch as the waves moved up and back. Martin held Louisa's hand and rubbed the back of it with his thumb. She turned to him and smiled. "Martin, this is great, I think. And we definitely are going to need to rearrange the surgery again soon." Martin raised his brows in surprise. "But I have to buy some things first," she said. "At a little boutique I have seen in Truro. If you can wait just a bit longer until I can go up there."

Martin sighed. "Louisa, this is ridiculous, you know that don't you?"

Louisa grinned then sobered. "Martin, I don't think so at all. We have been getting along great for the most part since I moved back in. We have committed to a marriage that I don't think either of us will back out of now, and we have FINALLY learned to talk without rowing after all of these years. I think the rearrangement is working out fine. Although, perhaps when we do change things in the surgery, James Henry can stay where he is."

"Yes. That sounds good," said Martin.

"Let's head back," Louisa said as James Henry began to struggle. He wanted out of the car and needed his bath. And they needed to eat.

After a quick dinner which Martin prepared while Louisa bathed James Henry, they both played with the baby for a while. James Henry finally began to whimper the way he usually did when he was getting hungry. "Martin, I think I am going to take him on up to nurse him if that's okay," Louisa said. "I'm really wiped out after all of this emotion."

"Yes all right Louisa. I will just finish the washing up and I will be there soon myself," he said, wondering _where_ she meant she would be with the baby.

After finishing, he sat down with one of his clocks for a few minutes, as interrupting nursing sometimes made James Henry fussy. After getting finished with a particularly tricky part, he put up all of his tools, cut off all of the downstairs lights, and crept up the stairs. Hoping. Hoping.

He peeked into the guest room and found it empty. Aah, he thought and smiled to himself. He began to remove his tie and unbutton his shirt as he walked to the door of his own room. He stopped at the door. A beautiful sight lay before him and he felt overcome. James Henry had fallen asleep, his tiny mouth still in the shape of an "o" and was breathing contentedly. Louisa lay on her side, asleep, facing the baby, her hand on James' tiny waist, her lovely hair fanned out on the pillow behind her, the ghost of a smile on her lips. So sweet. So lovely. And his. He could not believe it. He felt a smile spread across his face. He swallowed. Oh God, he thought. Then he paused, wondering - was that a prayer?


	13. Chapter 13

** *** Hey guys! Thanks for hanging in there with me. We are gonna get these two together VERY SOON! Reviews still appreciated!"**

**Chapter 13**

Planning the details for a christening party and even a small wedding consumed much of the time over the next few weeks. Louisa finally found the time on a Saturday to run to the little boutique she knew of in Truro. She had bought some special lingerie before, for the first wedding, but this time seemed different. She wanted to choose again. And Martin had told her of a dream he'd had one night as they cuddled on the sofa. "In the dream you were wearing white, Louisa. Sheer, white fabric, white lace. It was lovely. You were unbelievable." She had her fingers crossed that she could find a negligee that was white because she felt sure it would please Martin. She was feeling flushed just thinking about it.

During the next week, the one before the wedding and christening, Martin made arrangements for any patients to go to Wadebridge surgery from Friday afternoon until Tuesday morning. He and Louisa had decided to have a proper honeymoon when James was a bit older and they felt more comfortable leaving him with someone, although he was staying Friday night with Anne. Martin gave Morwenna the time off, telling her he had meetings to attend elsewhere ("No I am not leaving for London, not that it is any of your business!) and she was thrilled because he said she could have the time off with pay. She thought something must surely be wrong with him, but Louisa assured her that all was well.

On this Tuesday morning, just before surgery hours, Martin grabbed his bag to walk to the chemist. He needed some things that Natalie had ordered and decided to pick them up himself as he had a home visit to do that was close by. Just as he was ready to walk into the shop, Bert Large came up the street. "Doc," he said. "About ready for the christening then?" he asked as he walked in first. Martin was annoyed at being held up by Bert's girth but answered the question anyway. "Yes, Bert. Everything is ready. I just hope that you and Al are going to have the food ready for the party."

"You betcha, Doc," Bert said. "No problem."

Right, Martin thought. We will be lucky if you even get the cake Louisa ordered from the baker. Empty calories anyway.

"And how is my favorite vicar's wife this fine mornin'?" Bert asked Natalie. She smiled and asked, "Are you saying Luk is your favorite vicar, or that you like me better than any of the other wives?" Natalie said with a laugh. And then Martin watched as her familiar smile change to shock.

"Bert, Bert are you all right?" Natalie yelled. Martin tried to steady himself as Bert began to fall down right against him. He helped the large man to the floor with the aid of Natalie who had come around the counter quickly.

Martin then got down on the floor and tried to find a pulse in Bert's neck. "Bert," he shouted. "Bert."

Bert's eyes fluttered and he said, "Doc, what's happenin'? I don't think this one is a panic attack, Doc."

"What happened Bert? Are you having pain in your chest?" Martin asked since Bert was raising his right arm to place it on his heart.

"Yeah, Doc. Chest, arm, back. What is it?" Bert asked and then closed his eyes and quieted.

"Bert!" yelled Martin. "Bert! Natalie, get me some aspirin and then call Morwenna and tell her to bring my defibrillator! Quickly!"

"Bert!" he said again. He laid his ear on Bert's chest and tried to listen. Nothing. He felt for a pulse again with his right hand and began dialing 999 on his phone with the other.

Villagers were beginning to form a small crowd as usual outside of the shop. Anytime someone was on the ground, a group was sure to gather.

Martin let go of Bert and started pulling out his stethoscope as he ordered the ambulance. Things began to happen very quickly. Martin finally heard a faint, slow pulse when he used the stethoscope. Natalie handed him the aspirin as she talked to Morwenna. Martin carefully placed the aspirin on the tip of Bert's tongue so that it could melt. He continued to monitor Bert's pulse.

Next, Martin heard Joe Penhale as he raced to break through the crowd. "Police! Out of the way! Out of the way!" he yelled as he cut through the group of villagers. "Ok Doc what do we need to do next?" he asked.

"You idiot!" Martin yelled. "WE don't need to do anything. I need for you to keep quiet as I monitor Bert. Get the villagers out of the way so that the ambulance personnel can come through when they arrive. Morwenna is on the way as well! Move it!"

Penhale began to push the growing crowd away from the door of the little chemist shop. Morwenna came rushing in with the defibrillator. "Who is it, Doc?" she said as she ran in the door." Seeing Bert, she said, "Oh no, not Bert. I'll go and get Al."

Meanwhile Martin had quickly opened the defibrillator and was charging it in case he lost the pulse completely. He could still only make it out faintly with the stethoscope. "Bert!" he called again. "Bert!"

At last the ambulance arrived. Martin made it quite clear right away that he would be going with them. When Morwenna came back with Al, Natalie asked her to call Luk and ask him to go get Emily and then come and close the shop. She wanted to go in the ambulance too. Martin looked at her fiercely. "Natalie, I really don't think it is necessary."

Natalie looked Martin straight in the eye. "Martin, you pray your way and I will pray mine. Let's go." Al followed in the van as the ambulance turned away toward Truro.

Natalie immediately sat on Bert's right side, having to squeeze into the small amount of space left around the large man. She touched his right hand with hers and immediately bowed her head and began to pray silently.

Martin spoke quickly to the member of the A&E team and filled him in on what had happened so far. He continued to monitor Bert's pulse and was reassured when it seemed to grow a bit stronger. Suddenly, as he raised his eyes from Bert's chest to his face, all of the noise receded and in his thoughts he found himself back on one of his first days in Port Wenn. Bert was only one of the village idiots who had been driving him absolutely batty since his arrival and had returned Martin's car from the garage after Martin had been forced to drive it into a bog. Bert had asked him if he was definitely leaving and Martin had replied in the affirmative. Then Bert had said something that had changed Martin's mind. He had said that the way he looked at it was that Martin needed patients and Port Wenn needed a doc. And then Bert had said, "And we don't all have to love one another now, do we?" Bert had said.

Martin had reconsidered his decision and everything else that had followed had happened because of what Bert had said. There would have been no Louisa. No James Henry. No wedding. No christening. None of it without Bert.

The noise of the ambulance rushed back into Martin's ears as he shook his head. He must pay attention. Louisa loved this man. And he...? Thankfully, they arrived in Truro at that moment. The emergency personnel at the hospital took over and Martin rushed back into emergency with Bert. He called for Natalie and Al to wait for him in the A & E sitting area.**  
**

Later, Luk joined Natalie and Al in the waiting area, along with little Emily. When Martin finally came out, they rushed over to him. "His condition has stabilized," he said. Natalie hugged Al as tears came to his eyes. "They will be taking him to the critical care unit shortly and Al and Luk can go in and see him for only a few moments. He is awake but very tired and needs rest."

"Of course Martin," said Luk.

"I need to get back to the surgery. Do you want to come back with me Natalie?" Martin asked.

"No, Martin but thank you. I'll just stay and take care of Emily while Luk goes in. Then one of us will ride home with Al so he won't have to be alone."

"Fine. They will be keeping me informed. The nurse will come to get you, Al. You will need to sign some paperwork as well. I will see you all later," Martin said.

Martin left and in a few moments a nurse came and called for Al. He and Luk went to see Bert. "Only for a minute or two," said the nurse.

"We understand," said Luk.

The nurse showed them into the ward. They walked up close to Bert's bed. "Dad. Dad, it's me Al and Father Jacobs is here as well," Al said.

"Hello boy," Bert said in a weak voice as he opened his eyes. "Hello Father."

"Luk to you Bert," said Luk as he held Bert's hand.

"There is something I need to say to you both. Come closer," said Bert.

The nurse looked over as Al and Luk bent close to the head of Bert's bed. She heard him whisper something and then, 'BEEP, BEEP!' Bert's heart monitor began to wail.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Friday came and found Luk driving to Truro to visit Bert in hospital. Thankfully, the team in Critical Care had been able to restart Bert's heart and his condition had stabilized later on that same day. Now, he was in a regular ward, having been released from Critical Care the evening before. Bert was not happy, of course, at the diet the hospital had placed him on, but was trying to resign himself to it. Martin had been to visit each day and had lectured him thoroughly that morning about how he would have to eat once he left hospital.

Luk was trying to keep Bert's spirits up by telling him jokes and asking his opinion about things that needed fixing at the vicarage. Louisa, of course, had come to visit and many other villagers too, although no one had been able to stay very long while Bert had remained in Critical Care.

Louisa moved most of her things back into Martin's room on Thursday night and then collapsed with exhaustion into bed after giving Martin a kiss on the cheek. Martin didn't sleep well, partly because he was thinking hard and partly because of Louisa's presence. Tomorrow night, he thought. She will be mine - no - we will belong to each other - and I WILL do this. I WILL.

On Friday around four o'clock, Luk went over to the church and turned on the lights and then went into his office to get some last minute items ready for the service. After a few minutes, he heard the door of the church open. He looked at his watch. Only 4:08. They must be anxious he thought, and walked out, expecting to find Martin and Louisa. Instead he found himself face to face with Joe Penhale. "Joe," he said. "What are you doing here? Can I help you with something?"

Joe looked around nervously. "Um, no Father. I was just on pa...patrol and noticed the lights on in the church and thought I would come and check to see if there was anything wrong."

"No, Joe. All is well. I am just doing some work here. Um, I have a couple coming in later for a wedding rehearsal," Luk said. Whew, he thought. Good thing I have that tonight or I would have to think up a lie. I have GOT to get him out of here! "Everything is fine. You just head on out on your patrol. Don't want to keep you."

"Um, ok Father," Joe said, backing toward the door. "See you later."

Luk turned around and went back into his office.

Louisa and Natalie arrived about half four, along with Anne to hold the babies. Louisa was wearing the wedding dress she had worn before because she still cherished it and wanted to have good memories of finally getting to wear it. She and Natalie went into a room over on one side of the front of the church.

Martin had gone to get Ruth and arrived a few moments later. They both went to a spot in the front of the church on the opposite side from the ladies. Martin was wearing a black suit and tie and was carrying a beautiful bouquet that he had purchased for Louisa. Ruth had bought a new dress as well and Martin was complaining to her about the shoes she had purchased with it. "You're a doctor, Aunt Ruth! If anyone should know that shoes like that are inappropriate for the foot, it should be you."

"Oh, hush Martin," Ruth said. "You have much more important things to worry about right now. Are you sure about this marriage?"

"Yes of course," Martin replied impatiently.

"Do you have Louisa's ring?" she asked.

Martin looked at Ruth and rolled his eyes. "What kind of idiot do you think I am? Certainly I have the ring!" he said as he patted his front pocket to make sure it was still there.

Luk came over to Martin. "Are you ready Martin?" he asked. "Yes Luk, thank you," Martin replied.

"Then let's pray." Both Martin and Ruth bowed their heads. Luk spoke in his gentle accent, "God of grace, be with Martin today. Grant him your patience and a heart full of love for Louisa. Bless their home and make it a haven of peace. In Christ's name, Amen." He paused then said, "I will call you up in a minute. Let me go and see the ladies," Luk added.

Louisa paced nervously. Natalie tried to calm her. "Louisa, everything will be fine. You and Martin are two wonderful people who are totally committed. And that is what it takes. That and a reliance on God."

"Thank you Natalie," Louisa said as she stilled. "I needed that. Now can you help me to put this veil on? This mirror is so small." The two began to fuss with the veil and finally got it straightened.

"You look beautiful," said Natalie. "Martin will be dazzled."

"You really do," added Anne. "I sure hope these little ones stay asleep. I tried to keep them awake all afternoon so that they could stay throughout the service. Made me feel bad to do it, but they are taking shorter and shorter afternoon naps anyway, at least when I have them both."

Luk walked up. "Martin asked me to give you these Louisa," he said, handing over the beautiful bouquet.

"Oh they are gorgeous," said Natalie. " I wonder if he got those at the florist here in Port Wenn?"

"No, I think he ordered them in Wadebridge and sent Ruth over for them. Long story I will explain to you later," Louisa said. She held them to her nose. "Beautiful, and fragrant too."

Luk had a quick prayer with the ladies too and then approached the altar table. He raised his voice and asked them all to come to the front. Louisa and Martin gazed into each other's eyes and Louisa smiled. Martin came close and kissed her cheek. He whispered, "Louisa, you take my breath. You are more beautiful today than ever."

"Thank you Martin," she said quietly

Luk began to direct everyone to their places. Natalie stood beside Louisa with James Henry in her arms. Ruth stood beside Martin. Anne was sitting on the front pew holding Emily. "Everyone ready?" Luk asked.

They all nodded and so Luk looked directly at them and began, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today..."

"Al, I can't hear," said a whispering voice a few rows back.

The wedding party turned around and Luk lifted his head and called out, "Is someone there? Hello?" There was silence. "Hello?"

Slowly, behind the fourth pew and over on the side, Al Large rose up, holding a laptop computer with Bert's face on it.

"Ouch, Al you stepped on me, " they heard and then Pauline rose sheepishly as well.

"Who else is there?" Martin shouted. Slowly Joe, Morwenna, Caroline and Tom, Stewart the ranger, Peter Cronk and his mum, Tommy and Tasha, Colonel Spencer and his wife Susan, Roger and Maureen, Pippa and two others from the school, stood up as well.

Luk's mouth dropped open. His eyes met Joe's and Joe looked down. "Forgive me Father for I have sinned," he said.

"Wrong church Joe. What is going on?" Luk asked.

"Well, um," Al said. "I was over at your house fixing the toilet the other week and I couldn't help but overhear when Louisa and the Doc were asking about getting married today. And um, I kinda told Dad and...when Luk and I went into Critical Care, Dad whispered that we had to make sure the wedding went right. No one skipping out. And um, well, we do have Skype even here in Cornwall, don't we" he finished.

"Don't shout as us Doc!" Bert said from the computer screen. " I couldn't miss Louiser's wedding. And I couldn't let everyone else miss it either," he finished.

Luk looked at Martin. Martin looked at Luk. Then Martin looked at Louisa and paused. Then he shrugged. "Go on then," he said to Luk. Then "Wait!" he said. He turned around to the group behind him. "But you CAN'T come back to the surgery when this is finished!" he shouted.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Martin helped Louisa out of the Lexus when they arrived back at the surgery. Louisa still had some tears in her eyes from all of their well-wishers and from saying good night to James Henry. They had arranged with Anne to pick him up the next day around noon.

When they got to the door, Martin unlocked it and then turned toward Louisa. He stooped down and picked her up and carried her into the room, kissing her while they walked. She laughed when he put her down. "Natalie put you up to that, didn't she?" Louisa asked.

"She and Luk both'" said Martin. "Now, shut up Mrs. Ellingham and come here," he said in that velvety tone she still loved so much.

She raised her brows. "Going to boss me around now do you think? Just because I decided I WOULD take your name?"

"No. I am bossing you around because I can not wait one more moment to hold you in my arms. We finally have things 'rearranged again' and I thought we would never get away from all of those idio...friends of your...ours," he said, finally finishing the sentence when she stopped raising her brows.

Louisa laughed. "Come here Dr. Ellingham. I think I have a problem that needs your special touch."

Martin pulled her close. She whispered in his ear, "I think that there might be a more comfortable room upstairs for you to perform your examination."

Martin smiled and held her hand as they climbed up the stairs together. When they got to the bedroom, Louisa turned and stopped him. "I have something special for you Martin but I need for you to wait right here. Don't move a muscle."

Louisa went into the room and shut the door. She reached into the back of the closet and pulled out a beautiful sheer white and lace gown that she had found at the boutique in Truro. With trembling fingers, she put it on and then glanced into the mirror. Hair up or down, she wondered? Oh, I will leave it up. I love for Martin to take it down.

She slowly opened the door and found Martin, tie in hand, waiting in the hallway. He looked at her and drew in a sharp breath. "Oh Louisa, you are amazing." He swallowed. "Breathtaking. Truly. What are you doing here with a man like me?"

Louisa gave a tiny frown. "Why wouldn't I be here with a man like you Martin. You are handsome, brilliant, intelligent, a loving father..."

Martin stopped her, "What did you say at the end?"

"A loving father?" she asked.

"Yes." he said in amazement. "You know that is probably the most wonderful thing anyone has ever said to me Louisa. Except for when you tell me that you love me. God knows I don't deserve it."

"Martin, you know what Luk would say don't you?" Louisa asked. "God knows you DO."

"Enough about Luk. Am I not due to be giving you an examination?" he said, reverting back to his doctor mode.

"Um yes," said Louisa. "I think I need to examine you too." She began to unbutton his shirt and untuck it from his trousers. He pulled off his shirt and vest and she kissed his chest then lifted her mouth to his. They kissed, tongues entwining, holding each other closer, and closer still.

Martin felt that he would never get enough. He reached into her hair and began to pull out the pins holding it in place. He nibbled her neck as she began to unbuckle his belt. He stepped out of his trousers and she could feel his need of her body.

He stopped kissing her and began to untie the straps of the lovely gown she wore. It dropped to the floor. He pulled in another sharp breath and lifted her gently and placed her on the bed. Their bed. He lay down beside her and began to run his finger down her middle. Then he placed a kiss just at a tiny mole close to her navel. She giggled a bit.

He stopped and looked up at her. "Should I shave?" he asked.

"Are you insane? Don't you dare spoil this, Martin Ellngham" she said, pulling him down on top of her and kissing him still more deeply. Louisa had always been amazed at Martin's lovemaking before, but never so much as on this night. He was such a closed, introverted man normally, keeping himself in check, but not when they were together like this. He really paid attention to what pleased her, she thought as she sighed at where his hands were playing at that moment.

Martin stopped and stood up to remove his boxers. He lay back down beside her quickly and rubbed her left cheek with his thumb. He looked her deeply in the eyes. "Mrs. Ellingham," he said to her. "Louisa Glasson Ellingham. It's beautiful. I really do love you, you know?" he asked.

"Yes, Martin. And I you. I like the sound of my new name too." She ran a finger down his nose. "You can say it again to me anytime you want. It's 'useful' to hear it a lot."

"Useful, is it?" he whispered. "Well, is this useful too?" he asked as he cupped her breast with his hand, then his mouth. Louisa moaned and lifted herself to him. She felt as though they were the only two people in the world at that moment. Nothing, nothing could be better than being with Martin like this. He continued to show her his love, to kiss her all over and to make love to her until they were both completely consumed with each other.

Later, after a quick trip downstairs for a bite to eat, they climbed the stairs once more. They made love again, slowly this time, savoring every part of each other.

When the moon rose in the sky, Martin was still awake. He looked down at a sleeping, lovely Louisa. Oh my God, he thought. And this time he knew. He knew it was a prayer and he surprised himself by thinking that Luk's prayer had been answered too. Now that he was united completely with this woman, for the first time in his life, he, Martin Ellingham, was living in a haven of peace.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Martin and Louisa had a wonderful weekend together. They missed James Henry but knew they would miss the quiet time together also. They picked up the baby on Saturday at lunchtime and took him home. He drank a bottle and played. Louisa held him and kissed his sweet head. "Tomorrow is your special day," she said. And then, "Oh, Martin I just remembered. The christening gown. Ruth found your old christening gown in one of Joan's chests. She said she couldn't think how it got there but she asked if we wanted it."

"Are you sure Louisa? Surely it is dirty and yellowed with age?" Martin asked.

"No, believe it or not, it is fine. I washed it and left it to dry before the wedding. I need to iron it. Can you hold James while I get to it?" she asked.

"Certainly," Martin said as he held his son. He lifted him up to check his nappy. "Oh, you did this on purpose Louisa! Could you not smell that?"

"What?" Louisa asked innocently.

Martin only grunted and took James upstairs for a change while Louisa took out the ironing board. She hummed as she ironed the beautiful white gown. She wondered how many Ellinghams had been baptized in this. She thought of Martin's mother and shook her head in wonder that anyone could be so callous and wondered what she had been thinking on the day she had placed baby Martin in this gown. She must not have thought much of the promises she made that day. I will just have to love Martin all the more, she thought.

The following morning was a beautiful, sunny day, crisp and clear, perfect for a get-together after the christening. Natalie had offered to host everyone at the vicarage since not many had been there since she and Luk had moved in and gotten the place cleared up a bit. Al, with Pauline and Luk's help, got the hors d'oeuvres and cake ready before the service. Al was going to skype the baptism to Bert as well. They hoped he would be able to hear well since Al planned to sit on the front pew.

The service started promptly at eleven. A gentleman who was a "friend of a friend" of Ruth had come down from London and was staying at the pub. He was a retired organist and was interested in trying life at the coast so he and his wife were there and the whole congregation was thrilled at getting to hear their organ once again. Luk was excited, as he loved organ music. Also, Natalie had bought him a new stole with a dove on it, just for wearing at baptisms. At Ruth's suggestion, Martin had purchased a beautiful shell for the church's use that day and at future baptisms.

At last the time came for the christening. At Luk's invitation, Martin and Louisa took James Henry to the font. Even he seemed to know it was a special day. Louisa held him and he looked up at his father and smiled. Luk began to speak the beautiful words of the ancient sacrament and at last the time came. He asked Martin and Louisa the question which has been asked for hundreds of years. "What name is given to this child?" Martin and Louisa answered together, "James Henry Glasson Ellingham." Luk lifted the lovely shell. The water dripping from it shimmered in the sunlight flowing through the windows of the lovely church building. Luk then said as he poured the water, "James Henry, I baptize you in the name of the Father,and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Amen."

**Complete**

_This first-time writer needs to say a BIG thank you to all of the readers and reviewers, especially Chapin and robspace54. I feel that I have been welcomed into a lovely family. I also want to say, in case any of them read these stories, a great big thank you to the creator and writers of the show Doc Martin. Thank you for bringing to life such wonderful characters that bring so much joy to so many. Cheers!_

Doc Martin belongs completely to Buffalo Pictures. This story is a work of fiction and no copyright infringement is intended.

**If you have enjoyed this story, please leave a review and then travel over to Sing Together, the sequel. Thank you. **


End file.
